New Disney Studios Park
Attractions Studio City USA *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *The House of Horrors *The Great Movie Ride *Grease Lightning *CineMagique *Superstar Television Show *ABC Studios Tram Tour *World of Color *A TV Guide Adventure! *Hannah Montana in Concert *The Blue Sky Cellar *The Suite Life Adventure *The Mickey Mouse Musical Revue *The Homes of the Stars *The Town Carnival Area *Sesame Street Area *Studio City Transportation Company Adventure Studios *Pirates of the Carribbean Raft River Ride *Pirates of the Carribbean Stunt Show *Indiana Jones Adventure *Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Show Spectauclar! *King Kong Ride *Jurassic Park Area *Magic Lamp Theater *Aladdin's Magic Carpets *Dino Mountain *Dinoland Area Wild West *Thunder Mesa Area *Geyser Mountain *Lone Ranger Coaster *Wild West Stunt Show The Magic Studio Kingdom *The Studios Castle *The Storyteller's Nook *Journey Into Imagination *Magic Journeys *Fantasmic! II: A Wonderful Dream Expedition - This has the exact plot from the Disneyland II version, but additional villains will be Javert, Mr. Mime, Nega-Timmy, Frankenstein's monster, the Bride of Frankenstein, Count Dracula, The Phantom of the Opera, Mr. Swackhammer, The Monstars, Mr. McGregor, Lord Rothbart, the Horrible Beasty Beast, Growly-Gus, the Grand Duke of Owls, Aunt Figg, Charles Yamamoto, Shelly Marsh, Miss Finch, Huxley, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Winterbolt, Kubla Kraus, Aeon the Terrible, Burgermeister Meisterburger, Dennis the Hitman, Tod Spengo, Tighten, The Sewer King, Mr. Scheck, Jack Torrance, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, the Spookie Jar, Bigpaw, and more others. *Dragon's Lair *Villain Mountain Area *Shipwreck Beach Waterpark Area *The Lost Continent Area *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Area *Art of Animation Ride *The Great Villain Ride 3D *Disney Junior Live on Stage! *Toon Sudios **Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin **Baby Herman's Runaway Baby Buggies **Goofy's Motor Mania **Looney Tunes Adventure **Rocky & Bullwinkle Ride **Popeye & Bluto's Rapid Adventure **DuckTales Ride **Roller Coaster Rabbit Ride **The Adventures of Pinocchio **The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera **Tom and Jerry Coaster **100 Acre Wood Area **Mickey & Minnie's Mansion **Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure **Woody Woodpecker's Wacky Coaster **Goofy's Crazy Limo Coaster **Mickey's Superstar Limo **Mr. Toad's Motor Mania **Donald's Boat **Casper the Friendly Ghost Ride **The Peanuts Show **VeggieTales Showtime **The Nicktoon Blast Ride **Muppet Studios Area **Wonderland Area *Pixar Studios **Crush's Coaster **Cars Race Rally **It's Tough to be a Bug! **Mater's Junkyard Jamboree **Mater's Cars Toon Whirl **Luigi's Flying Tires **The Incredibles 3D Show **Toy Story Mania! **Toy Story Land Area **Turtle Talk with Crush **WALL-E Area **UP Ride **Ratatoullie Ride and Restraunt *Fantasy Forest **Pixie Hallow **Beauty and the Beast Area **Beast's Castle **Be Our Guest Restraunt **Little Mermaid Adventure E-Ticket Ride **Mermaid Lagoon Area **Fairytale Voyage Ride **Seven Dwarfs Mine Train Coaster *Gravity Falls **Welcome to Gravity Falls Dark Ride **Mystery Shack Tour Ride *Marvel Studios **The Invincible Iron Man Coaster **Doctor Doom Indoor Coaster **Avengers Assemble Simulator 3D Ride **X-Men Stunt Show Sci-Fi City *TRON Light Cycle Coaster *Jedi Traning Academy *Star Wars Area *Avatar Land Area *The ExtraTERRORestial Alien Encounter *Soarin' Over the World *Phineas and Ferb 3D Show *The Coolest Coaster Ever! *Time Machine *Perry-Go-Round *E.T. Adventure *Back to the Future Area *The Terminator: Man VS. Machine *Planet of the Apes Stunt Show *Spaceballs Ride Entertainment *Hollywood Parade of Dreams (Daytime Parade) Gallery Add Pictures here. Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Studio parks